


Test Run

by OtherCat



Series: Love and Marriage [2]
Category: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Family, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-07
Updated: 2006-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCat/pseuds/OtherCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harper has his very belated wedding night. Harperx OFC2 with mentions of HarperxTyr Sequel to Uber Birds and Harper Bees</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test Run

Hypatia kissed with serious intent, eyes open and smiling. Her hands were around his waist, tugging at his shirt and sliding under, his hands were on her hips, holding her close. The perfume she was wearing was sandalwood and spice and made his head spin, or maybe it was the kissing that was making him dizzy. Somewhere in the background Athena was pulling the bedclothes back, dimming lights and putting on some music that was soft and intricate--woodwind, strings and a brassy bass horn.

Athena stepped up behind him, and ran her hands over his shoulders and down his back before embracing him from behind. She kissed his neck, and then gave Hypatia a warm, friendly kiss over his shoulder. Athena's perfume was more flowery than Hypatia's, but they complemented each other, and were light enough that Harper didn't break into a fit of embarrassing sneezes.

It had been two weeks, but he didn't know them well enough to know what to say, or what not to. Two weeks and he was married to them, and that was something that was so impossible he still wasn't quite sure what to do with this--utterly amazing, insane thing that was happening to him. He leaned back against Athena, knowing she was tall and strong enough to support him, and wrapped his arms around Hypatia. "Seamus," Athena murmured, as if she were trying his name on for size. Her tongue licked along his neck, her teeth nipped at his right ear. He shivered, and then moaned when Hypatia nuzzled and licked just below the left.

Hands that he thought were probably Athena's were loosening, then removing his belt. Hands that he was fairly sure belonged to Hypatia were undoing his pants. His own hands were shaking slightly as he tried to unbutton Hypatia's dress. "Harper," Hypatia said.

"I think we've struck him mute," Athena said, amused.

"Breathless maybe, but not speechless," Harper retorted. Hypatia's dress had about a million buttons, round and smooth and slippery. His fingers fumbled as he unfastened each one. The dress slid off her shoulders, and he followed it down, kissing and tasting skin that was warm and flushed and sweet.

Hypatia made a soft, pleased noise and tilted her neck to him as he licked along her collar bones. Two sets of hands were stroking and exploring, slipping under his shirt, sliding into his pants. A hot hand wrapped around his cock and Harper groaned, thrusting up. "Oh fuck, oh."

Hypatia and Athena, his wives laughed, affectionate and maybe also a little cruel. "That too, eventually," Athena murmured into his ear.

"Eventually?" And oh, so definitely embarrassed by the plaintive sound of his voice. More laughter from the ladies, and Hypatia was sinking to her knees and Harper had wild, unfocussed thoughts concerning fellatio; but what Hypatia did instead was untie his shoes and helped him take them off. Then she pulled his pants and boxers down and had him step out of them. She smiled up at him, and did something with her dress so that when she stood back up all she was wearing was a thin silk slip, stockings, and shoes, which she stepped out of. "You're a goddess, you know that right? You both are." A little flattery went a long way, in Harper's opinion.

"Oh, we're definitely keeping you," Athena said teasingly. "We might keep you to ourselves and not even let Tyr watch."

Harper twisted around so that he was facing Athena. "Hey, Tyr was mine first, you'd better watch it, or we might not let _you_ watch," he said and gave the very surprised looking Athena a kiss. It was a quick nose bumping sort of thing that turned serious when Athena kissed him back, her hand holding his head in place. Harper very deliberately made eye contact, and stroked his fingers along her bracer, then squeezed. The bonespurs extended reflexively, and Athena gasped, and treated Harper to the aroused female uber version of the _"oh you're going to pay for that little man,"_ look. Hypatia giggled. "He has you there, cousin," she said. Harper heard her come up, but still jumped when she made contact, arms sliding around his waist.

"Yes, I suppose he does," Athena said dryly. She stepped back a bit, and began to undress, movements slow and teasing. Inviting. Harper wanted to take her up on the invitation.

"I'd like to have you _here_ actually," Harper said, and opened his arms to Athena. His wife (that word again) grinned, and let the last bit of clothing slide down around her feet. No tanlines, which really didn't surprise Harper, and a dark brown beauty mark on her right breast, which did. Stepping free of her clothes she stepped into Harper's embrace and kissed him.

It was a bit of a blur, what happened next. They took turns kissing him, touching and teasing and really not letting him retaliate in kind, which was arousing as it was frustrating. The ladies of course had neither mercy nor pity and laughed at his protests, tumbling him onto the bed, which was big enough to have its own address. The fabric was soft and cool against his skin in contrast to the heat of Athena and Hypatia.

It was awkward, because not even ubers could make first times anything less than nerve wrecking, and silly as it was hot. Athena tickled him in revenge for the bonespur trick, and Hypatia, laughing, pounced on Athena, swearing to protect him from the wicked First Wife, flipped Athena onto her back and pinned her wrists to the bed. Athena was flushed and wide eyed, struggling, but not very hard, her laughing protests silenced by a kiss from Hypatia.

With no prompting Harper moved into position, spreading and kneeling between Athena's legs. He hesitated--not from reluctance or nervousness, but from not knowing what to do first. He looked up, meeting Athena's eyes. "I'm going to go down on you," he said, not able to prevent the slight inflection indicating a question. Athena moaned in response, the sound velvet and soft as a caress, and Harper bent down, kissing and teasing the soft skin of her inner thighs before going down. Her legs trembled and strained, and her hips bucked and he almost bit her by accident once, and she nearly popped his head off (or at least, that was what it felt like.) He nearly came just from watching her orgasm, from the heat in her gaze, from the way her body moved beneath his hands.

Then it was Hypatia's turn. She pounced on him the way she had Athena, and he had a slight, defensive twitch when her bonespurs brushed smooth and weirdly warm against his skin. Then his body registered warm curvy female flesh and let him know it didn't give a damn about the bonespurs. They rubbed against each other and kissed, honey sweet and endless, Hypatia wonderfully aggressive and demanding. She straddled him, rode him long and slow while Athena curled up beside them both, kissing him, and stroking Hypatia's breasts. Harper came, too soon, way too soon, and Hypatia laughed at his stammered apology and kissed him.

She lifted off of him, and he watched with dazed, sleepy interest as Athena brought Hypatia to a writhing, screaming climax. He dozed off some time after that, Athena and Hypatia curled up around him, and woke up some time later to a leisurely finger fucking from Athena, while Hypatia stroked his cock. "You're trying to kill me, aren't you," Harper said sleepily. Feeling contented, blissful, almost drunk with sensation. "Not that I'm objecting, I mean, what a way to go."

For Harper, there was nothing more comforting or comfortable than awakening in a tangle of warm limbs. If you were cuddled up with friends and family you were safer and warmer and more likely to get a full nights rest...unless there was a colicky baby, or a kid who needed to be walked to the latrines. Beds that shaped themselves to your body's contours and heated blankets couldn't compare, by Harper's estimation.

He snuggled into a (slightly sweaty) silken shoulder, and immediately shifted to accommodate someone who sleepily protested the movement of her pillow. Fuzzily, he wondered where he was, not remembering much about the night before except golden, sweaty, mindblowing, glorious sex. Sex that had temporarily shorted out his short term memory, until a soft murmur of "husband," hipward, and the delicate coolness of sheathed bonespurs against his leg burned the pleasant fog away.

Holy shit. He was married. To ubers. THREE ubers, as if being in a relationship with one extremely arrogant in-need-of-a-kick-in-the-head Social freaking Darwinist wasn't enough, no, he had to go get hitched to three of them at once, and no one had told him, because they thought he'd figure it out on his own. Or that he'd somehow realize that the polite little conversations that had gone around in circles, and the (brazenly) open bedroom door had been seduction.

Right.

Tyr's idea of courtship had involved lurking around Harper's workshop, shadowing his every move, and starting arguments (Tyr called them "debates") that lasted into the wee hours. Harper's favorite beer had usually been involved in these late night discussions. Harper suspected their first kiss had actually been a mutual effort to shut the other person up. The less said about the Dragan idea of seduction, the better. (What's a Dragan's favorite pick up line? Lie down and spread 'em. What's kinky to a Dragan? Talking about the weather. What did the whore say to the Dragan? You're Thore? I'm so Thore I can hardly pith!)

To say that he was less than prepared to catch more subtle and refined uber social cues was the understatement of the century. Possibly even the millennium.

Hypatia was down by his hips, while he was snuggling against Athena's back. Sleepy exploration was occurring, Hypatia's strong, clever hands stroking his back and sides, tracing the occasional scar. The hands were joined by lips that tasted and tested sensitive spots that had been discovered the night before, and Harper made happy sounds and pressed back against Hypatia for a moment, then leaning forward to kiss Athena's shoulder, then the nape of her neck as he began some explorations of his own, hands sliding over golden skin, breasts, belly, and thighs. Warm, soft satin skin under his hands, sprinkled with a few scattered freckles and fine, short hairs. Athena sighed, sleepy and satisfied and lots of other soft s words, and moved against him, nudging his cock.

"Morning," Harper murmured. "A very very good morning."

"A very early morning," Athena grumbled, noting the clock. "What possessed me to marry larks?"

Hypatia snickered cruelly. "Poor owl, it's too late now."

"I am not a lark," Harper protested. "I'm a cat--capable of staying up late, waking up early, and--"

"--Taking up more space than should be possible for so small a being," Tyr said, entering the bedroom, pushing a cart loaded with covered dishes, glass pitchers and a coffee service. "Did you enjoy your belated wedding night Harper?" He pushed the cart over to the long, low table in front of the couch and began to set the table.

"Oooh, breakfast in--well, not bed, but still, breakfast. Yeah, I did."


End file.
